1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a site monitoring method for monitoring usability of a Web site.
2. Prior Art
Usability of a Web site has been valued to make a user-friendly Web site. According to a conventional site monitoring method, a person in charge (a tester) accesses a target Web site for valuation. Operations of the tester and screen images varying with the operations are recorded by a video camera. Usability is valued by analyzing the video data.
However, the conventional method requires a tester to value the usability and spends much time and energy to analyze the video data.